


Happiness

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:45:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Hermione talk about when they first began falling in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 2, Round 8. Captain of Kenmare Kestrals. Fill in for Chaser 3. I had to write a fluffy story that included the Cruciatus curse.
> 
> Written for taming the muse livejournal community. Prompt: Pyrrhic Victory.
> 
> I now ship Lucius/Hermione thanks to DobbyLovesSocks.

Hermione sat in her husband's lap. They shared the same book, avidly reading together. This was one of Hermione's favorite things to do. She enjoyed reading with Lucius, and then discussing what they read.

One of the things Hermione had been drawn to was Lucius's mind, and she loved the stimulating conversations they were able to have about whatever book both of them had been currently reading.

Hermione could listen to him talk for hours. His deep voice could always easily lull her to sleep. When he had an arm around her while he discussed his favorite plot twist, she felt safe. She felt as if nothing could ever harm her. It was weird, considering their initial meetings when she was still a child. Lucius had since earned her trust and love, though.

Tonight though, something was on her mind. She had been curious about it for awhile, but she never asked Lucius.

Hermione turned her head to nibble on Lucius's neck. He moaned and allowed the book to fall close. "What are you up to, my little bookworm?"

Hermione pulled away from his salty skin. "I just wanted your attention." She grinned cheekily.

"Well, you have it." Lucius placed the book on the couch and held Hermione securely against his body. She leaned forward and claimed his lips in a gentle kiss. He playfully nipped her bottom lip before he allowed his tongue to come out and play.

Hermione's hands played with his long, white-blond hair, and she felt a hand massage her inner thigh.

They pulled away when oxygen became an issue, and she rested her head against his chest.

"Is that all you wanted?" Lucius asked. He hurriedly added on, "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"Actually, I wanted to ask you something. Our relationship came out of nowhere it seemed. It felt like one day we couldn't stand each other, and the next day we were dating."

Lucius nodded, and then he kissed her forehead. "I felt that way, too. You're the best thing that ever happened to me, though. I was just happy Narcissa agreed to a quick divorce."

Hermione smiled. "I have a feeling she was in love with someone else. She did get together with Severus awfully fast. Anyways, I was going somewhere with this."

"I know. You tend to get off track most of the time, but continue."

She looked into Lucius's steel eyes and glared, but she knew there was no real heat behind it. "I was just wondering if your feelings for me developed as quickly as our relationship. I mean, when did you realize you cared about me? When did you even begin considering a future with me as being entirely possible?"

He hugged her closer and Hermione snuggled. "It was during the height of the war. You, Potter, and Weasley were hunting for the Horcruxes. By that time, I had already begun fearing that the war would be a pyrrhic victory. Even if the Dark Lord won, I feared Draco and Narcissa wouldn't survive. Although I didn't love Narcissa in the way a husband should have, I did care about her as a friend. I didn't believe their deaths were worth a win in the war. I was disillusioned with the Dark Lord, but at the same time, I knew if I left, I would be killed, along with my family."

"Okay..." Hermione trailed off, wondering where Lucius was going with this.

"Anyways, there I was, trapped where I no longer wanted to be, and I was too much of a coward to do anything about my situation, or even do anything to try to get Draco and Narcissa to safety. Then here comes this muggle-born girl, trapped and separated from her comrades. She was repeatedly hit with the Cruciatus curse, but still she didn't give into the horror that surrounded her. She was so brave and so beautiful. So defiant and so sure she was going to make it out alive. That was the first time I realized how special you are. That was when I started to see how unimportant blood purity truly was when talking about the strength of wizards and witches."

Hermione felt tears leak out of her eyes at his words. She had no idea Lucius's feelings had changed during the war. She assumed it was after the war when they kept being thrown together due to Ministry work.

Hermione turned so she could straddle her husband's waist. "I love you so much. I knew there was more behind the tough exterior of Death Eater extraordinaire when I saw what you were willing to do to save Draco. No one truly evil can love their son so much. And that was the man I wanted to get to know."

"Are you disappointed?" Lucius asked.

Hermione knew her husband was simply joking. After all, she did marry him. "I've never been disappointed."

"Even though you lost most of your friends when you chose me?"

Hermione thought about the Weasleys. Most of them couldn't accept that Lucius had changed and that she chose him to be her life partner. "Yes, I love you and you're good to me. Harry accepts it, and he was always my closest friend anyways. You show how much you care about me when you're cordial with Harry. That all I could ever truly want. As long as I have you and Harry, I'm happy."

"Good. Do you know what next weekend is?"

Hermione nodded, her curly hair swaying with the motion. "Our fifth anniversary. You lucky you remembered. Otherwise, you would have to face my wand."

Lucius chuckled. "I already have plans for that night."

"So do I," Hermione said, her breath washing over Lucius's lips. "I thought it would be a good night to begin trying to make a baby. I'm established enough in my field, and I want to be a mummy."

Lucius nodded. "I'm ready when you are."

When Hermione kissed him, Lucius returned it fervently. He leaned her back so she was laying on the catch. She heard something drop and knew it must have been the book falling to the floor.

Lucius's fingers started undoing her shirt, and she knew they were going to start working on the baby a couple of weeks early. Not that she was complaining, of course.


End file.
